1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head composed of a damascene patterned metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Damascus steel is a 12th Century metallurgical technique that traditionally has been used to make knives, daggers, swords and scimitar blades. There are two different types of Damascus steel, wootz Damascus and pattern-welded Damascus, both of which have a unique and distinctive pattern of light and dark-colored areas throughout the steel. Wootz Damascus, the original Damascus, was made of wootz steel found in India. Wootz steel is a relatively high purity iron steel with about 1.5% carbon and trace amounts of impurities, such as silicon (0.04%), manganese (0.06%), phosphorus (0.1%) and sulfur (0.02%). When wootz steel is forged, cementite particles precipitate and align into bands or sheets. A distinctive pattern of white or light-colored cementite bands against a nearly black steel matrix is created when the forged wootz steel is polished and etched in acid to review the sculpted lines.
The distinctive damascene pattern of pattern welded Damascus steel comes from alternating sheets of high and low-carbon steels. The different sheets of steel are repeatedly drawn, folded and forge welded together. The forge welded steel may then be polished and etched to enhance the contrast between the two steels.
These days, the terms Damascus and damascene are not just limited to steel, but describe other materials that have a distinctive pattern throughout the material.
Golf club heads are typically made of metals, such as steels, titanium, titanium alloys, and other materials, including composites. The metals traditionally used in golf club heads are homogeneous and have no discernable pattern either on the surface of or through the metal. Golf clubs with club heads that have unique patterns in their metal may appeal to consumers. Thus, there is a need for an improved golf club head made of a damascene patterned metal.